Robsten4everxx
by Robsten4everxx
Summary: Robert Pattinson and kristen Stewart life after twilight marriage, babies, fame and paps go on the journey with them.
1. Dinner

(Rob's POV) May 2013

Once again there are rumours that me and Kristen have broke up, but thats not true we are stronger than ever and nothing's gonna tear us apart.

"Baby, dinner's ready" Shouted Kristen.

"Coming" i shouted running into the kitchen, i loved everything that Kristen cooked.

Me and Kristen sat opposite each other at the table as we ate the amazing meal she had cooked. As soon as i moaned(Because the food was so good) Kristen smiled her crooked smile, the one i love the most. After dinner we were cuddled up in bed watching a movie, i love times like this we don't get them that often.

Kristen yawned.

"Go to sleep baby" i said.

"No i wanna watch the rest of the movie with you" she whispered and i gave her a look.

"Okay I'm going to sleep, i love you" she said kissing me a kiss.

"I love you to, night" i whispered bad feeling sleepy myself.

"Night" she said and we both hit dreamland.

I woke up it was still dark outside, i looked over at the alarm clock and it was only 3:45 in the morning. I rolled back over to my other to check i didn't wake up Kristen, but i didn't thank god because she looks so peaceful and beautiful. I can't believe she's all mine and that was my last thought before i went back to sleep.


	2. Surprise over Skype

(Kristen's POV) September 2013

Right now i'm in Germany filming my new project and i have my best friend Suzie and her boyfriend and rob's best friend Jack, were having a good time sightseeing and shopping but deep down i'm really missing my Rob its been a month since i last saw him. Its not the same talking to him on the phone or on Skype.

"Kristen, Kristen are you there" Suzie said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out for a minute there" i said feeling the i needed to be sick, so i got up and ran to the bathroom with Suzie running in behind me.

"Kristen whats wrong with you, this is the 3rd time of you being sick today" I knew Suzie was worried about me but i couldn't tell her yet i wanted rob to be the first person to know about it.

"Nothing i'm just missing Rob" she pulled a face, she knows me to well to know that i'm lying, i'll just have to tell her the truth and hopefully she won't say anything to anyone.

"So tell me whats wrong, really" I knew Suzie wouldn't drop the subject.

"I'm pregnant Suzie" i whispered and she gasped.

"What, When, How" Suzie was in shock i could tell.

"Do i really have to say how" i said giving her a look "Anyway i found out that i'm 6 weeks pregnant and i haven't told Rob yet so don't say anything to jack".

"I won't, when are you telling rob" she said.

"Tonight over Skype, i didn't want to tell over Skype but it looks like i might have to now" i said.

It was 6:00pm and time to Skype rob and i was nervous because of what i was about to tell him.

"Hey baby, how are you" Rob smiled.

"I'm good honey how are you" i said.

"I'm good now that i know your okay" he said, he was so sweet.

"I have to tell you something" i said.

"Whats wrong, are you ok, are you hu-" i stopped him from talking so i could finish.

"I'm fine rob" he smiled again." Um i don't know how to say this".

"I won't get mad i promise" he said.

"Im pregnant" i whispered

"What are you serious" he stopped laughing soon as he knew i was serious.

"I..um..wow, were going to have a baby" he said, i started to feel nervous again because i couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"Yeah, are you happy" i said quietly.

"Baby i'm so happy, just a bit shocked" he said.

"I was shocked to" i said.

"Do you now how far along you are" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Six nearly seven weeks" i said with tears in my eyes, i'm so emotional right now.

"Aww baby don't cry" he said.

"Sorry i'm all emotional lately and missing you a lot" i said.

"Don't be sorry and i miss you to so much, only a couple more weeks and we can call the doctor and book an appointment" he said while i nodded along.

I yawned suddenly feeling very sleepy, i looked at the time on my laptop and it said 10pm wow me and rob have been speaking for four hours time goes really quick lately when i'm talking to rob.

"Right baby i'm going to let you sleep and i'll see you in a couple of weeks" rob said while yawning himself.

"See you in a couple of weeks, i love you, night" i said.

"I love you to, night" he said, logging myself out of Skype.

After turning off my laptop i got myself a cup of tea and got in bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow i was in dreamland.


	3. Ultrasound

(Rob's POV) January 2014

I woke up to a very cold morning, i was surprised because we don't normally get cold weather here in Los Angeles its always hot so its a nice change to start the day with. I looked over at Kristen sleeping peacefully, she's finding it hard to sleep lately where she's now 4 and a half months pregnant, so I'm glad she's sleeping better.

"Mmm, rob" she said rolling over to face me.

"Yes honey, did you have a good sleep" i said.

"I did thank you, did you" she said siting up.

"I did because i had this amazing woman sleeping next to me" i said smiling wide at her.

"And who is this amazing woman your speaking of" she said in a teasing tone.

"Well she has brown hair, beautiful green eyes, killer legs and a breathtaking smile" i said and saw a sparkle in her bright green eyes.

"You are so sweet" she said.

"Thanks beautiful, i think we should have breakfast and get going to our doctors appointment" saying as i was getting out of bed.

We got into the car and started driving to the hospital. I could tell Kristen was nervous because she very quiet, it was our second check up today and we could find out the sex of our baby which we were excited about. As we pulled into the hospital there were no paparazzi thankfully they didn't know Kristen was pregnant yet, she only has a small bump so were keeping it quiet.

"Were here" i said reaching for Kristen's hand as we walked into the hospital.

"Kristen Stewart" said Doctor Anderson. We got up and starting walking to the room.

"So i'm going to ask some questions and then do an ultrasound ok" the doctor said smiling at us.

"Ok" we both said.

"Good, so do you still have morning sickness" she said looking at Kristen.

"Every now and then i get it but its a lot better now" kristen said.

"Ok thats very normal, it should stop soon shall we do the ultrasound now" Doctor Anderson said setting thing up." Right so lift your top up a little bit for me".

"Are you ok" i said squeezing Kristen's hand making sure she's okay.

"Yeah i'm fine" she said squeezing my hand back.

Doctor Anderson put the cold jelly thing on Kristen's stomach and then the moment that i always love, our baby appears on the screen and the heart beat thats stronger than ever.

"So do you want to know the sex of your baby" doctor anderson said smiling at both of us.

"Rob do you want to find out yet or have a surprise" kristen said.

"I want to find out, but its up to you baby" i said giving her a smile.

"Ok we want to find out the sex" kristen said smiling at me.

"Ok so you guys are having a baby girl" Doctor Anderson smiled.

"Were having a girl" i whispered to kristen with tears in my eyes.

"Were having a girl" she repeated me while tearing up herself.

We got home from the hospital and i still can't believe were having a baby girl. I was sat looking at the ultrasound picture in my hand it looks like she's sucking her thumb, it looked cute my little angel. I looked over at my other angel reading her book in one hand and the other on her little bump. I walked over to her and put my hand on hers and rubbed her bump and my little girl kicked, she will definitely be a daddy's girl when she's born.

"Right i'm going to bed, are you coming" kristen said.

"I'll be up in a minute" i said giving her a good night kiss.

"Ok night handsome, i love you" she said smiling.

"Night beautiful, i love you" giving her another kiss, god i love kissing her she's just so kissable.


	4. Birthday party

(Kristen POV) April 2014

It was April 9th my birthday i was turning 24 i'm not very excited because i don't like big celebrations for myself and i know that Rob will do something big like he does every year for my birthday. Oh and I'm 8 months pregnant feeling fatter then ever, but everyone says i look beautiful well i don't feel it but i can't argue with them so i go along with it. Rob started talking which made me leave my thoughts.

"Happy 24th birthday baby" Rob smiled wide.

"Thanks" i whispered.

"I got you something" he said placing a box in front of me.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thanks anyway" i said looking him in the eyes.

"I did, so no arguing" Rob said.

I started unwrapping my present that Rob got me, it was a plain box so it didn't give anything away. I open it up and it was the most beautiful necklace i have ever seen, it was gold and had a love heart shape locket, i opened up the locket and it was a pictures of me and Rob on the first day we met and said forever at the bottom. He was so sweet.

"Say in bed i'm making you breakfast" Rob said walking out of the bedroom.

"You don't have to make me breakfast i can do it" i shouted.

"Nope today your not lifting a finger, okay" Rob shouted back.

I didn't like thing begin done for me but as soon as rob gets an idea into his head you can't stop him from doing anything, so i'm just going to sit back and chill before my friends come around later for a little party.

"I made you scrambled eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice" Rob shouted walking back into the room.

"Aww thanks just what i was craving for" I smiled as Rob placed the on top of the bed.

"Right while your eating, i'm going to take a shower" Rob said.

It was now 6:45, 15 minutes before the party was starting. Today had been a good day after we had breakfast me and Rob went to my mum and dad's house, then went out to lunch at soho our favourite place of all in Los Angeles now time to have a party with my friends.

Knock, knock.

"I'll get it, you stay put" Rob shouted running to open the door.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kristen, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuu" Sang Suzie, Scout and Cj. I laughed i love my friends.

"Thank guys" i said getting up to hug them.

"No problem" they said sitting down.

"So where's everyone then" Scout said.

"On there way, just got a text from Brittenelle saying she's nearly here" i said pulling a face as my little girl kicked inside of me a little to hard.

"Baby are you ok" Rob said panicked.

"Yeah im fine she's just kicking hard" i said rubbing my huge bump.

"You have to stop kicking mummy its hurting her" Rob said talking and rubbing my bump.

Knock, Knock.

"Coming" Rob shouted.

"Happy birthday, god 24 your so old" Alicia said teasing me.

"Thanks, i know i'm so old and you know your be turning 24 in a couple of months so your be old to" Me and Alicia started laughing again.

5 hours later i looked at the clock and it said 12:30am, there were only Alicia and Brittenelle left and they were so drunk they can't drive home and i don't want them getting into a taxi so i told them to crash here tonight were we 2 guest rooms and Rob's to drunk to drive them home so that was the last option. Me and Rob took a shower together we didn't do anything because we have guests around and a big bump in the way, i feel sorry for Rob because we haven't had sex in 3 months and i can't wait to not be pregnant anymore cause i miss begin close to him, yes we sleep cuddled together but thats not the same. Thank god i only have 4 weeks left of being pregnant.


	5. Overdue and sex

(Kristen's POV) May 2014

It was the 29th of may and i'm 3 days overdue. I don't think this baby will be moving anytime soon because we've tried everything from hot food, spice food, bouncing up and down on a giant ball everything you could think of to get this baby out, well actually we haven't tried everything because we haven't had sex and thats supposed to help bring the baby along so later when Rob comes home from the shop were get our groove on and get our baby out into this world.

"Honey i'm home, where are you hiding" Rob shouted laughing.

"Upstairs in the bedroom" i shouted down to him.

I could hear him walking up the stairs breathing loudly making his way into the room, he stopped when he saw what i was wearing.

"See something you like baby" I was only wearing a lacing bra and a matching thong, it probably didn't look sexy because my huge bump in the way but i didn't care cause i knew Rob would like what i was wearing.

"I….Um…Wow i'm speechless…You look so sexy in that" he said in a huskily voice.

"Then why don't you show me how sexy i am" i said seductively.

"Oh i will" Rob said jumping on the bed lacing one hand with mine.

"Mm" i moaned, his other hand setting itself on my bent knee and sliding its way up my bare thigh.

"I love you" Rob whispered. He voice was so soft and warm and incredibly sexy.

"I love you to" i replied, smiling as his soft kisses became a little harder. "Ah" i gasped as he bit down on my shoulder, his tongue swirling and licking around my sensitive spot.

I squeaked as rob rolled on top of me, making me feel some of his weight. I smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks in my hands. His eyes stared down at mine, the both of us locked in a loving gaze. He sat back on his legs in between my thighs, he set his hands on my bent knees, opening my thighs a little wider.

I giggled "Doing something fun" i teased.

"Mm" he hummed, letting his finger slip between my thighs and rub me over my thong.

"Rob" i gapsed, throwing my head back. His long fingers really knew how to work me.

He smirked a little, continuing his sweet torture as he let his fingers dance on my body. He made me see the stars, twice, before i sat up and flipped us over so that i could be on top. I giggled as Rob tickled my sides while i sat on his thighs. I placed my hands on his chest, softly tugging at his chest hairs. I leaned down and kissed his lips, letting my tongue swirl with his as i brush my body over his boxers, feeling him grow bigger and bigger underneath me. I peeled them down, smiling as his dick sprang out. I hummed, taking ahold of him. I ran my hand up and down his shaft, leaning in to kiss his head before taking him into my mouth. Rob grunted, his body tensing as he bucked his hips.

"Kristen" Rob grunted, i lifted my mouth from his dick, rubbing my hand across my lips discreetly.

"Fuck" i gasped, letting him burry himself deep inside me, i forgot how this feel where we haven't done it in so long.

Rob held onto my hips, letting himself move inside of me until he couldn't go any further. I bit my lip, this felt incredible. I placed my hands on the headboard above Rob's head and began moving with his help. I was moaning and groaning way to loud, but i didn't care. I was loving this reconnecting with Rob, I loved being like this with him.

I gasped as he took control, gripping my hips in his hands and moving in and out of me. His fast movement made me scream as the pleasure built up.

"Come on" He grunted, slapping my ass as he quickened the pace.

I came unglued in that instance, kissing Rob's lips and moaning into his mouth. Rob rode out his orgasm his lips attacking mine as out tongues fought for dominance. I collapsed down on his chest, unable to sit up anymore.

"I love you" i kissed his cheek, my hands in his sweaty hands.

"I love you to, honey" Rob said as we both snuggled together under the covers.

If this baby doesn't come soon after that, then we will have to just wait until she decides to come into this world.


	6. Birth

(Kristen's POV) June 2014

It is now June 1st and i'm six days overdue I'm starting to get annoyed because I'm so uncomfortable, i got stretch marks everywhere and so emotional i never want to get pregnant again.

"I think we should go on a long walk, they say that helps start labour" Rob suggested.

"Yeah i guess we can try" i said, i started to get up when a strap pain went through my stomach and i screamed in pain.

"Baby, baby are you ok" Rob shouted running back into the living room.

"No….it hurts, i….AAHHHHHHH" i screamed as it happened again.

"What hurts, right….i….um I'm going to call the doctor and then go to the hospital" Rob said panicked.

Thats when it hit me, the pains were contractions then i felt something trickle down my leg at first i wondered what it was till i looked down, it was my waters breaking and then i started to panic myself.

"Rob, my water have broke we need to get to the hospital now" i cried.

"Omg what, i'll just get the bag and then were be on our way" rob said running off to get the bag.

"I'm calling my mum to meet us there ok" i said grabbing the phone.

"Ok baby, i'm just feeding the dogs quick" Rob shouted from downstairs.

On the way to the hospital i was so nervous, i can't believe our little girl is coming today on the other hand I'm so excited to see my little angel that I've been waiting to meet for 9 months. As soon as we arrived at the hospital there were a crowd of paparazzi, great i thought to myself. My mum met me and rob in the hospital, i wanted my mum there because she's been through this before and i'm scared. Rob's still panicking i know cause he can't hide it very well.

"Oh god, here comes another one" i said cringing in pain as another contraction hit me they were now 6 to 7 minutes apart now, so not long left hopefully.

"Just breathe in and out" Rob said sounding more calmer then before.

"Hey, hey, hey sister" Cameron came in the room with his girlfriend Sophie.

"Hey cam" i said as another contraction hit me.

"We just came to wish you luck" he said giving me and rob a card and a balloon that said "Its a girl" on it.

"Thanks" me and Rob both said, opening up the card.

A few hours has passed and the pain is getting a lot worse, contractions about 2 to 3 minutes apart. I had a lot of people visit me, wishing me good luck which was nice to know my friends are here if i need them. Rob has just gone out to get some lunch because i really can't stand hospital food so i begged Rob to go down the street and get some food, he didn't want to leave me just incase our baby came but i told him i could hold on till he got back(If its even posable to hold on), So i had my mum and Suzie here with me so i didn't get bored of being by myself.

"Are you excited to become a mummy" Suzie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but a bit nervous to" i admitted.

"Why your going to be the coolest mum ever" she said then we all started laughing.

"Don't know, what if she doesn't like me" i said tearing up.

"Awww kris, she is going to love you" my mum said comforting me.

"Yeah kris, listen to your mum, she is going to be the luckiest baby ever with you and Rob as parents" Suzie said.

Rob walked in with the food we all asked for from In and Out, thank god because i was getting pretty hungry.

"Right, heres a burger for you baby" Rob said passing me my burger, oh i waited so long for this.

"Thanks honey" i said taking a huge bite out of the burger.

"Jules heres your order" Rob said passing her food to her. "And Suzie, jacks bringing yours, i was kinda in a hurry to get back here so i left him there" Rob said sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Ok, right Kristen i'm going to wait in the waiting for jack to leave you alone for awhile, do you want me and Jack to stay or go home" Suzie said.

"You do what ever you want, you can go home if you want you've been here a couple over hours your probably getting bored" i said closing my eyes in pain as a contraction appeared.

"I think me and Jack will go home so you can rest, call us if you need to ok" Suzie said walking to the door.

"I will, thanks for staying with me so i didn't get bored" i said.

"No problem, ring me when she's here" she said hugging me then leaving.

Its been 7 hours since i've been in labour and no sign of her coming anytime soon. Rob keeps rubbing my back when the contraction come, holding my hand constantly not letting me leave his sight. I've been taking walks around the hospital the nurse said that could help, but so far nothing is happening.

"Oh...god i feel like i have to push" i said trying not to push.

"I'll just check, see if you've made any progress" Nurse Woods said checking how far dilated i was. "Well it looks like your 9cm and her head is right there so she's pushing down, thats whats making you what to push" she informed.

"Wow 9cm nearly there baby and the pain will go away" Rob said squeezing my hand.

"Yes she should be here in one hours time" Nurse Woods said leaving the room.

"Wow" i said

"What is it baby" Rob said concerned.

"Nothing i just realised were going to have a baby" i said.

"I know, its unreal but were in this together, i'm not leaving your side not even for one second" Rob said calming me down.

"I know, i know i just can't believe it" i said.

Half an hour later the urge to push was becoming more and more i just wanted her out, i could feel her right there not making any sign to enter this world yet.

"Am i 10cm yet because i can't wait any longer" i said becoming impatience.

"I'll just check right now, can you just relax a bit your a little tense" Nurse Woods said.

"A little tense" i whispered to myself and Rob must of heard because he started laughing.

"10cm are you ready to meet your baby" she smiled and started to prepare things.

"Time to meet our little girl" Rob whispered to me, smiling ear to ear.

"Stall we get this show on the road" said another doctor walking into the room.

"This is Nurse Trinity" Nurse Woods said.

"Nice to meet you" Me and rob both said.

"Nice to meet you as well, shall we get your baby out" Nurse Trinity said.

"Yeah, lets get her out" i took a deep breathe.

"Ok Rob i need you to hold Kristen's leg for me" Nurse Woods said.

"Ok do you need anything else" Rob said holding my leg up.

"Nope that should it" the nurse said.

"Right Kristen when i tell you to push, i want you to push as hard as you can for me ok" Nurse Trinity said.

"Ok...can i push now...i need to push now" i said gritting my teeth together to hold myself back from pushing.

"Yes you can push now as hard as you can" she said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" i cried.

"Kristen i know your tired but i need you to push harder" Nurse Woods said.

"I got another contraction coming" i said getting ready to push again.

"Come on baby i know you can do it" Rob said.

"I'm trying, Ahhhhhhhh" i screamed.

"Head and shoulders are out, well done the hardest part is over now" Nurse Trinity pronounced.

I've been pushing for nearly 15 minutes and she isn't here yet i'm starting to worry but the nurses keep saying its normal for it to take a long time to push her out. They both said one last push and she will be here, so i pushed as hard as i could to meet my daughter for the first time. The sound of my baby girl crying took me back to reality.

"Heres your daughter" Nurse Trinity laid her down on my chest while cleaning her up.

"She's beautiful, Rob look" i smiled with tears running down my face.

"She looks just like her mummy" Rob said with tears running down his face as well.

"She is beautiful guys, do you have a name yet" both nurses said.

"Thanks and yes we do its Isabella May Pattinson" we both said

"Awwww thats cute guys" Nurse Woods said leaving the room.

"She's so cute and cute name by the way" Nurse trinity said.

Nurse Woods walked back into the room "Isabelle was born at 4:30pm on Thursday June 1st and she weights 7pounds 6" she smiled.

I looked down into my baby's blue, greenish eyes she was the most beautiful baby i have ever seen, i think me and rob did a good creating this little beauty. i have to stay in hospital for a couple of days and then me and Rob can take her home and have her all to ourself.


End file.
